


Dog Days

by Faith2u



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: This is my first time on here and the tag system is fucking with me, shhh just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2u/pseuds/Faith2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Normani stepped out of her apartment thirty minutes ago she had absolutely no intentions of getting a dog. It’s not that she didn’t like dogs; she just simply had no intention on getting one. So, it kinda raises the question as to how Normani ever managed to find herself in the position of owning not one, not even two but a whole <em>liter</em> of puppies and their <em>mother</em> within the span of thirty minutes.</p>
<p>That was <em>seven</em> dogs. </p>
<p>In <em>her</em> possession.</p>
<p>That <em>she</em> had take care of.</p>
<p>By <em>herself</em>…</p>
<p>Well, it went down like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

Normani was walking to the grocery store because all she had in her fridge was butter, ketchup and cheese and there was absolutely no recipe she could find to make that sound like a good combination.

On her trek through the cold that cut Chicago’s streets, she passed by a familiar face and stopped to say hello. It was Harold, a hobo that lingered on the corner of a subway entrance, and his ever-present, ever beautiful border collie, [Mr. Cookie](http://cdn-www.dailypuppy.com/dog-images/fly-the-border-collie-4_51845_2011-08-19_w450.jpg). (It was an awful name for a dog but Normani had always accepted it because, well, it’s not like she was ever going to adopt him or anything.)

While Normani had just planned on a quick greeting, maybe even a short exchange, Harold had came to her with a problem. Now usually, if a hobo comes up to you for help most people pretend that they didn’t hear them in the first place, but Normani actually _did_ know him. In fact, She’s known him for two _years_. _Hell_ , she’s been buying him Happy Meals every Sunday for _half_ that time. (I know what you’re thinking, but Normani isn’t being cheap. Harold literally won’t eat anything that isn’t a happy meal) so with all this in mind, Normani figured the least she could was hear him out.

Here was his problem:

Apparently, Mr. Cookie was a girl this whole time.

Not only that, she was a _promiscuous_ girl. So promiscuous in fact, she had went and gotten herself _pregnant_ and gave _birth_ to six _puppies_ just this _morning_ (Normani looked to see that there were, indeed, six pink wrinkly little newborns all huddled and blindly stumbling over each other in the close proximity the border collie made sure to keep them in. It was a cute sight and Normani couldn’t help but to pet the new mother in congratulations)

Anyways, Harold was concerned because with the November temperatures dropping like they were, there was no way the puppies could survive the winter. He knew that the newborns needed their mother but he didn’t trust anyone to take care of his dog and Mr. (Mrs.?) Cookie had been growling at every stranger that so much as looked at her too long.

Here’s where Normani came in:

Both Harold and _Mrs_. Cookie knew her, therefore the Collie wouldn’t attack her if she moved the puppies to her apartment and Harold trusted the girl to take care of his beloved dog.

In other words, if Normani didn’t move the puppies to her apartment, they would die. And if they died, Mrs. Cookie would probably slip into a depression and die of a broken heart. And if Mrs. Cookie died of a broken heart, then Harold would most likely cry and never speak to Normani again.

Now as unconventional as the relationship may seem, Normani wouldn’t hesitate to admit that her friendship with Harold was stronger than most of the friendships she’s maintained since middle school. He was an important aspect in her life, one of the few constants she could always count on.

Which is why that, despite the fact that Finals were coming up, and she had three essays to turn in before Thanksgiving break; despite the fact that her job was starting to lay off some people and she feared that she would be next; despite the fact that her rent was due soon, her roommate had just moved out and she now had to pay _twice_ as much for a bill she could barely cover _before_ ; despite the fact that she still only had butter, ketchup, and cheese in her fridge at an apartment building that didn’t even allow pets, Normani simply smiled,nodded her head and said

“I’ve always kinda wanted to have a dog of my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, i'm the new kid on the block. I mean in Ao3's block not Fifth Harmony's... Anyways, i don't really exactly know what's going to happen in this fic. Every chapter is gonna be as new and unexpected to me as it is to you. I'm Hella open to suggestions but i'm pretty sure this thing is heading towards Normila.
> 
> Also, I know some of you might be concerned so...  
> Harold is not like an old creep i swear. He's just another guy that fucked by the system.
> 
> Also, as you can see, i am very fond of the italics


End file.
